


flor de la calamidad

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Historical AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, World War I, minor-romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mawar kesembilan itu diberikan untuknya; warna kelopaknya gelap, merah tua, mendekati hitam. masih segar dan berduri. [england ・ spain] [historical au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	flor de la calamidad

Januari, 1919; Cornwall menyambutnya pulang.

Arthur sempat menahan inhalasi ketika zambrudnya menyisiri pelosok desa Herodsfoot pasca perang. Tidak ada darah yang menggenang, atau mayat-mayat yang berkubang. Nyaris tidak ada setitik pun bagian dari desa yang hilang. Damai dan tenang, haruskah dia berpikir seperti itu? Hanya ada satu sampai tiga rumah yang hancur, sebabnya dia tak tahu.

Dia masih hidup. Jutaan rekannya meregang nyawa di medan pertempuran, mungkin sekarang mereka sedang menggigit jari di awang-awang. Arthur sendiri bingung bukan kepalang.

"Kupikir aku akan mati," dia berbisik kepada angin yang menghalau, merapatkan mantelnya ketika udara bergerak itu kembali datang menghadang. Prediksinya, barangkali salju akan segera turun dalam waktu dekat.

Perang dunia hampir membuatnya gila. Rintihan perih dan nelangsa menghujam telinga, percik-percik darah di udara membuatnya buta. Jauh lebih mengerikan dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Aniaya, genosida, pemerkosaan. Yang berlalu itu luar biasa menakutkan. Arthur bahkan tak yakin apakah traktat Versailles akan membawa dunia pada sebenar-benarnya kedamaian atau malah sebaliknya.

(Ah, dia berkontemplasi terlalu jauh.)

"Oh, Tuan Alis Tebal! Kau sudah kembali!"

Arthur mengerjap ketika seorang anak berusia kurang lebih satu windu berlari menghampirinya, menyerukan apelativa prominen milik sang tuan dengan wajah sumrigah. Pria kecil itu melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya, memamerkan deretan gigi ompongnya yang belum tumbuh semua.

Arthur tertawa seperlunya sambil menepuk pucuk kepala si bocah.

"Kami senang semua tentara dari sini pulang dengan selamat! Walau sempat terjadi serangan mendadak yang mengerikan, di sini tetap tak ada korban! Ah, bagaimana pengalamanmu di luar sana?" cerocosnya antusias, membuat si tuan beralis tebal berkedip sebanyak dua kali sebelum kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

_Mengerikan, bocah. Sangat. Aku bahkan sudah terbiasa melihat deretan kepala manusia terhempas ke udara._

" _Well, um_ , aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya detik ini juga, Peter. Ceritanya panjang dan aku harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, kurasa?" pemuda Inggris itu menggaruk pipi tirusnya yang tak gatal, lalu membenarkan posisi ransel berat di punggungnya.

Peter memanyunkan bibir, namun dia mengerti apa yang Arthur implikasikan padanya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat ingin mendengarnya darimu!" keluhnya, kekanakan. Prajurit artileri berambut pirang di sampingnya tergelak ringan.

"Ahaha. Maaf? Aku akan bercerita lain kali, aku janji," hiburnya seraya mengacak gemas rambut pirang pasir milik si kecil. Arthur sedikit menyesal karena ia tak punya permen—atau sejenis gula-gula lain—untuk membujuk Peter yang masih setengah merajuk. Dia menghela napas, tapi kakinya bergerak lebih cepat dari kaki-kaki mungil milik Peter. "Aku duluan, oke? Sahabat lamaku sudah lama menunggu di rumah. Salamku untuk ibumu. Sampai nanti, Peter!" serunya final, melambaikan tangan ketika posisi mereka semakin berjauhan.

Mau tidak mau Peter membalas eksklamasi itu.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Tuan Alis Tebal! Aku menunggunya!"

* * *

_**flor de la calamidad** _

**disclaimer**  
hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
fanfiction © pindanglicious

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning: human names. au with** **historical setting** **.**

* * *

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Herodsfoot selama lebih dari dua triwulan dia menumpah kisah di kancah pertempuran berdarah perang dunia. Barangkali ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik desa ini, Arthur tak mau ambil pusing. Bahkan yang didengarnya dari Peter masih terngiang. Lalu terheran-heran mengapa dia sendiri selamat dari perang walau banyak menerima luka-luka goresan yang sudah lama mengering di sekujur tubuhnya.

_Atau apa; dia tak mengerti rencana Tuhan._

Ketika kaki berlapis boots hitam tebal itu berhenti pada destinasi perjalanan yang pasti, Arthur menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Surga kecilnya masih utuh. Lantas dia memilih untuk mensyukurinya.

" _Bienvenidos a casa_ , Arturo!"

Belum sempat dia mengetuk, pintu rumah terbuka lebar untuknya. Lelaki pirang itu sempat ternganga tatkala seseorang menyambutnya; familiar. Rambut _brunet_ acak-acakan, _sweater_ hickory _super_ tebal, wajah tenang dengan seulas senyum simpul dan aksen khas mediterania miliknya. Arthur menahan napas.

"... err ... _gracias_?" balasnya kikuk. Merutuki kekakuan lidahnya selama ini untuk berbicara bahasa asing.

Dia hendak melepas sepatunya dan menanyakan kabar, tetapi sang kawan berdarah latin itu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan erat. Arthur terbelalak, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah tampannya. "Antonio, lepas! Kau membuatku sesak—dan biarkan aku masuk ke dalam, omong-omong!" protesnya frustrasi. Seperti anak kecil yang merajuk pada ayahnya, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan kuat itu dengan sisa tenaga yang ada.

Antonio memamerkan cengiran sumrigah sebelum mengacak rambut pirang milik lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Masih saja skeptis seperti itu, Arthur? Bibirmu selalu melengkung ke atas, tidak keren!" ejeknya separuh bergurau. "Cemasku hilang, kautahu? Aku hampir tak bisa tidur setiap malam memikirkanmu. Kukira kau sudah mati di sana,"

Arthur tidak menghiraukan guyonan itu.

—tidak jika Antonio mengalihkan pusat atensinya dengan cara menyodorkan sesuatu di depan matanya.

"Ini."

"Mawar kuning?" ia menebak. Lensa _peridot_ -nya kembali menatap _peridot_ senada milik Antonio yang masih menyunggingkan seulas senyum, seperti biasa. Dia menerima pemberian simbolis itu, lalu mengamatinya observatif. _Ini belum musim semi._

"Untukmu. Yang tadi hanya bercanda. Aku sudah menduga kau tetap hidup dan akan pulang dalam waktu dekat, dan yah, dugaanku benar. Coba tebak apa artinya."

Si bungsu Kirkland hanya bisa berkedip. Dia tidak mengerti floriografi meski sesederhana itu; dia tidak hidup di era Victoria. Kalau gengsi dan harga dirinya tidak setinggi big ben yang mencakar langit, dia pasti sudah memuji Antonio. Mungkin lain kali dia harus mempelajari kultur negerinya.

"Aa. Kukira kau sudah pulang ke Frigiliana," dia mengalihkan tajuk pembicaraan. Lawan dialognya menarik napas.

"Kaupikir aku bisa selamat berlayar ke Malaga hidup-hidup dalam kondisi peperangan?" Antonio memutar bola mata skeptis, menyentil dahi si tuan pirang setelahnya. "Negaraku memang tidak ikut andil dalam perang ini. Tapi, kautahu sendiri, _Arturo_ , jalur transportasi pasti kena blokade,"

Dia menutup daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Arthur melepas seragam militernya, melemparnya ke atas sofa di ruang tengah. Pemuda itu menghempas bokongnya di sana, menerawang langit-langit pondoknya yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan.

"Uh. Aku tidak ikut patroli laut," dia melanjutkan konversasi mereka yang sempat terpotong. Antonio tergelak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Alibimu tidak bagus," dia bertutur setengah mengejek. Arthur tak menanggapi. Dia berbaring sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu membandingkan permukaan kulitnya dengan tangkai mawar kuning pemberian sang kawan. Ah, bahkan dia lupa bagaimana persenjataan api—senapan dan mortir—membuat epidermisnya sekeras dan sekasar ini.

Dia ingin beristirahat lebih lama. Tetapi air muka Antonio yang tidak biasa membuatnya terusik. Lelaki asal negeri matador itu terlihat lebih lesu dan matanya tidak berapi-api seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Antonio." Dia memanggil nama kecil sang tuan _spaniard_ dengan intonasi datar, membosankan. Si empu berbalik badan, menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

Fokus mata setajam ujung _rapier_ milik Arthur menatapnya intens. Antonio menelan saliva, mencoba merelaksi jantungnya agar tidak berdebar lebih kencang.

"Istirahatlah. Kau terlihat jauh lebih lesu hari ini," sang raja bertitah. Telunjuknya terulur ke arah pintu kamar yang tertutup, menyuruh kawan satu atapnya untuk segera melepas lelah walau sejenak. "Apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku tidak di sini?" lalu ia bertanya, penasaran.

Pemuda Spanyol di hadapannya tertawa kecil sebelum kembali membuka mulut.

"Jangan khawatir, bodoh. Ini efek anomali cuaca."

Arthur mendecih. Setengah menit setelahnya dia baru menyadari maksud yang disampaikan mawar kuning Antonio padanya.

_Selamat datang?_

(Ah, mungkin lelahnya sudah hilang.)

* * *

_Satu. Dua. Dua. Satu._

Arthur memandangi gerak periodik bandul jam dinding kunonya, masih terjaga ditemani lembar-lembar kertas, buku-buku tebal, pena, dan tinta di meja kerja. _Dua lewat empat_. Ia menyimpulkan.

Jam tidurnya kacau tak beraturan semenjak dia turun ke lapangan pertempuran sebagai tentara perang. Melihat bagaimana kekacauan di tanah Belgia, Perancis, Polandia, sampai Austria. Melihat bagaimana manusia-manusia itu saling memenggal, saling membumihanguskan, memperebutkan apa yang mereka sebut sebagai tropi kemenangan.

Pemuda berdarah Inggris itu mencengkeram bahunya kencang. Sampai sekarang, dia masih belum percaya bisa pulang, hanya membawa luka-luka sedang. Dia tidak merasakan bagaimana ketika peluru melesak ke dalam pembuluh arterinya, atau bagaimana rasanya jika ujung pedang merobek jaringan ususnya.

(Di lain sisi dia bersyukur masih bisa berpijak kembali di tanah kelahirannya.)

"Oh. Mungkin sesekali aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih juga pada _nya_ ,"

Arthur memoles seringai tipis di sela senandika, mengalihkan pandang ke arah vas ramping dengan bunga ros kuningnya yang masih menemani. Tak lama setelahnya dia berdiri, berniat menghempas raga ke atas tempat tidurnya yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni.

—atau mengurungkan niatnya ketika dia berpapasan dengan teman satu atapnya yang masih sama-sama membuka kelopak mata.

"Patroli dini hari, _Sir_?"

Antonio menyapa si tuan rumah dengan nada sarkastis. Lawan bicaranya berjengit.

"Ha? Jangan mengejek!" desisnya sengit. "Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat penuh hari ini? Berhenti bergentayangan di rumahku malam-malam!" lelaki itu mengomel sinis, telunjuknya teracung tak sopan ke udara. Yang diomeli memutar bola mata.

"Aku tidak suka diperintah anak kecil," celetuknya. Dua alis lebat tuan Kirkland menukik membentuk sudut lancip.

"Aku hanya dua tahun lebih muda darimu, sialan," dia mengelak tak terima. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan menghela napas panjang, bersidekap konservatif di hadapan lawan dialognya yang berkacak pinggang. Impas.

"Apa pun itu. Kembali ke kamarmu, Antonio. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Antonio memilih untuk menarik inhalasi dibandingkan mendecih. Dia menggeleng. Sulit baginya untuk bertikai dengan sesama manusia keras kepala.

"Aku tidak apa-ap—"

Kalimatnya terpotong ketika kepalanya mendadak terasa seperti ditikam. Lelaki berambut _brunet_ itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Arthur buru-buru meraih pergelangan tangan kawan _spaniard_ -nya sebelum kepalanya terbentur ke dinding. Antonio meringis pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku," ujarnya agak ketus dengan implikasi kekhawatiran. Tangan pucatnya bergerak menyentuh dahi kawannya, membandingkan suhu tubuh mereka dan udara. Arthur tersentak.

"Antonio? Kau ... demam?"

Antonio terkekeh, sekali lagi menggeleng lemas sebagai bentuk penyangkalan intimasi sang tuan rumah.

* * *

Yang Antonio temukan ketika ia membuka mata adalah botol bening berisi setangkai anyelir merah. Pandangannya mengabur, namun ia mengenali bentuknya. Entah siapa yang membawanya ke sini, pikirnya Arthur, barangkali. Lelaki dengan iris hijau _peridot_ itu mendesah panjang.

 _Mi dios! Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini?_ Dia bertanya-tanya dalam benak; mengeluhkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa seperti dibelenggu, lumpuh dan nyeri. Napasnya terengah ibarat orang sekarat. Panas, kulitnya terbakar, kepalanya berputar-putar.

Ini jauh lebih parah dari yang kemarin. Antonio bahkan tak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk makan maupun bicara. Ini merepotkan. Dia tak bisa berlari ke luar rumah untuk menikmati matahari pagi, menyesap secangkir kopi, lalu berkutat dengan bahan makanan di dapur. Dia tak bisa menyelesaikan kerja serabutannya merangkai mawar-mawar untuk dijajak ke toko bunga seberang. Dia tak bisa menikmati bagaimana jemarinya memetik senar gitar, bersenandung di teras depan.

Mengerang frustrasi satu kali, adam berdarah latin itu menarik selimutnya sampai leher, memaksa kelopak matanya terkatup rapat-rapat. Barangkali tidur sebentar bisa membuatnya pulih. Tak perlu memanggil dokter atau menelan obat, dia percaya sistem imun tubuhnya cukup kuat.

Tapi suara decit engsel pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan konsentrasi pusat motoriknya. Antonio melirik lewat ekor mata, pandangan kaburnya masih bisa menangkap bayangan milik Arthur di lawang pintu, dia membawa nampan berisi mangkuk, sendok, dan gelas. Si pemuda Spanyol pura-pura terpejam, kawan Inggris-nya berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang setelah ia menaruh nampan tersebut di atas nakas. Tangan Arthur terasa amat dingin ketika menyentuh permukaan keningnya.

"Antonio," panggilnya pelan dan monoton. Sang pemilik nama dapat menangkap sebersit kecemasan dari nada monolog tersebut. Arthur mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak tahu separah apa demam dadakanmu, tapi, bangunlah dulu. Perutmu masih belum terisi apa-apa dan ini nyaris tengah hari," tuturnya panjang. Oh, mungkin itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Antonio dengar dari mulut kejam si tuan Kirkland.

Penjajak kaki di tanah Iberia itu mengumpat dalam hati. _Menyebalkan,_ begitu kutuknya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk sekadar mengangkat kelopak mata. Malam tadi rasanya seperti disiksa di neraka. Tetapi di lain sisi dia merasa bersalah karena, dia yakin, Arthur pasti belum makan apa-apa dari pagi. Jangan berharap banyak pada anak itu soal tata boga. Dia cuma bisa membuat kekacauan dan malapetaka di dalam dapur.

"Oh, sial. Aku mengorbankan harga diriku untuk meminta ibunya Peter membuatkan bubur buatmu. **Demi kau,** Antonio," omelnya penuh penekanan sambil mengacak rambut. Dia tak mau mengingat-ingat bagaimana Nyonya Campbell menertawainya dengan nada jahil ketika diminta memasakkan bubur; _untuk temanku yang sedang sakit_ , Arthur memperjelas intensinya. Cemberut masam.

Antonio terkikik, sakit kepalanya melayang beberapa waktu. _Mood_ jeleknya hilang seketika. Dia tak mau perjuangan memalukan kawannya itu sia-sia.

"—nanti kumakan. Tinggalkan saja," ujarnya serak, setengah mengekeh tanpa mengubah posisi berbaringnya. Arthur mendengus, buru-buru membuang muka, menghindari tatapan mengejek _koki pribadi_ nya yang mendadak ditumbangkan demam.

"Terserahmu. Aku akan kembali ke sini setelah menyelesaikan jurnal laporanku," lanjutnya dingin seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Oh. Dan kau harus menghabiskannya!" ia menuntut, nadanya tak acuh.

" _Roger that, Sir,"_ Antonio merespons diselingi candaan ringan. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah _._ "Maaf merepotkanmu."

Hening sejenak. Arthur tidak berbalik badan untuk menanggapi apa pun, tapi fokus ekor matanya terpusat ke belakang, ke arah sang penghuni ranjang.

" _Tch_. Kau memang sudah merepotkanku dari awal," dia membuka mulut, mendecih sinis. Antonio tertawa ironis, memandang kosong pemilik punggung tegap itu yang melenggang keluar ruangan, lalu menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Perangai menyebalkan si tuan Kirkland mungkin akan membuat orang lain naik darah, tapi Antonio justru menyukainya. Satu waktu menggelitik perut, lain waktu membuat keningnya mengerut. Antonio mengerti; mungkin Arthur penat sepulang misi besarnya.

Dia tidak mengalami bagaimana suasana ketika benar-benar terjun di medan perang. Apalagi ini perang yang melibatkan sebagian besar dunia. Tapi jurnal-jurnal dan selebaran koran yang sering dibacanya membuatnya merinding. Hampir seluruh pelosok Herodsfoot tidak seinci pun disentuh ledakan bom atau tembakan meriam; dia beruntung. Bisa diam di desa kecil ini, berlindung. Dia beruntung memiliki tetangga-tetangga ramah nun baik budi. Dia beruntung masih punya Arthur. Mungkin saja tangan lelaki pirang itu sudah pernah menghabisi nyawa sesama manusia, Antonio tak mau ambil pusing.

Lelaki berusia pertengahan kepala dua itu tak menerawang langit-langit kamar terlalu lama. Dengan cadangan tenaganya yang ada, dia berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk menghabisi semangkuk bubur buatan Nyonya Campbell—tetangga mereka; sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih banyak padanya juga. Dan dia menemukan sesuatu di atas nampan itu. _Lagi._

Anyelir merah. _Ini tangkai yang kedua._

Antonio menahan napas, menggigit bibir bawah.

* * *

Hari ketiga; Arthur memelototi kalender duduk di meja kerja dan arlojinya bergantian. Kakinya dihentak-hentak tak sabar ke atas lantai. "Idiot. Sialan. _Blud._ Si bodoh itu semakin parah sakitnya!" dia mengumpat kasar, itu sudah kesekian kalinya.

Barangkali dirinya langsung mengidap _anxiety disorder_ —atau hal-hal gila lainnya. Kondisi teman _satu-satunya_ itu memburuk, jauh melebihi ekspektasinya. Tidak ada hal lain yang Arthur cemaskan selain Antonio, Antonio, Antonio, **Antonio.** Pikirnya, demam itu hanya demam biasa yang bisa sembuh dalam waktu satu atau dua hari. Dia tahu Antonio bukan lelaki lemah yang langsung tersungkur hanya dengan influenza. Tapi _tidak._ Ini _tidak biasa._ Ini bukan flu biasa.

" _Kaudengar itu? William baru saja mati, tidak di medan perang! Dia dibunuh demam!"_

" _Oh? Pandemik Spanish Influenza? Sudah semakin mengudara, ternyata. Edward yang seminggu lalu mati juga kena wabah itu, ternyata!"_

William. Edward.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti ketika dia mengingat nama rekan-rekannya tersebut. Percakapan dua orang kawannya yang lain terngiang, berputar-putar menikam kepalanya. Pemuda itu memaki dalam hati.

Arthur sempat membacanya, warta tentang wabah pandemik yang kemarin mengudara. _Spanish Influenza._

' _BRAK!'_

Dia menggebrak meja, lalu mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari ruangan pribadinya, menuju kamar tidur di pojok lorong rumah.

"Antonio!" teriaknya panik begitu ia membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Biji matanya terbelalak. Kawan _spaniard_ -nya sekarat, batuknya kering dan wajahnya membiru. Dadanya naik turun dengan napas beratnya yang tersendat dan memburu. Dia dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Arthur buru-buru menghampirinya dan membantunya duduk.

"Tarik napas!" perintahnya tremor. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk tetap tenang, namun air muka kesakitan rekan karibnya membuat pikiran jernihnya buyar. Dia meraih tangan Antonio yang permukaannya sangat dingin, menggenggamnya erat, lalu meringis kebingungan.

_Tidak._

Dia tak mau Antonio bernasib sama seperti Edward atau William. Dia ingin masa-masa krusialnya hanya berlangsung selama kemarin dalam zona perang. Sekarang dia sudah pulang, dia ingin tenang! Otak taktikalnya butuh istirahat setelah diperas tanpa henti.

"Antonio, minum!"

Arthur menggerakkan satu tangannya yang menganggur ketika dirasanya Antonio sudah mulai menenang, mengambil gelas bening berisi air tiga perempatnya di atas nakas. Dia mendengar pemuda itu merintih, menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Buka wajahmu, Antonio," titahnya berbisik seraya menyingkirkan tangan berkulit kecokelatan tersebut dari bagian mukanya. Si empu meringis, menatapnya tajam dengan lensa _peridot_ redup miliknya. Yang lebih muda menyipitkan matanya. "Minum!" perintahnya sekali lagi sambil menyodorkan gelas tersebut pada sang _pasien._

Mau tak mau Antonio menuruti komando tentara muda yang berusia dua tahun di bawahnya tersebut. "S-sudah, Arthur, lepas—" dia kembali menyeimbangkan pola respirasi. Kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat membuatnya tak bisa menengadah. Kelopak matanya terpejam rapat menahan sensasi mual luar biasa—dan perasaan tidak enak lainnya—yang menyembul dari organ dalam tubuh.

Arthur menatapnya sendu, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Gigi-giginya beradu. Sungguh, dia takut. Dia takut _kehilangan_ sosok ini. Dia takut, Tuhan, dia **takut**. Ini salahnya yang dari awal bersikap apatis. Haruskah dia membawa Antonio ke rumah sakit atau pusat medis terdekat? Tapi tempat-tempat itu pasti dipenuhi korban perang—atau korban lain dari penyakit yang sama ini.

"Arturo ..."

Pemilik nama tersebut mendongak ketika yang lebih tua memanggilnya dengan nada keputusasaan. Tubuhnya membeku; dia sangat ingin menarik sosok itu ke dalam dekapan, namun dia lebih memilih untuk mengurungkan niat itu.

"K-kau membacanya—" kalimat Antonio terpotong-potong, si pendengar menaikkan sebelah alis. "Flu. _Spanish Influenza. La Grippe._ Kautahu itu," sambungnya dengan kekehan kecil. Seketika Arthur ingin memutar jarum waktu; dunianya terhenti. Mulutnya terkunci.

"Kalau aku mati—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, FERNÁNDEZ!"

Kefrustrasiannya berujung emosional. Satu bentakan keras menggaung di seluruh sudut ruangan, lawan bicaranya bungkam dalam keterkejutan. Bahunya dicengkeram kasar oleh dua tangan pucat si prajurit muda.

"Kalau kau mati— " Arthur menelan air liurnya, tak menggubris debaman nyeri di dada yang membuat otot bisep lengannya bergetar. "—bawa aku. Bawa aku bersamamu. Seret aku ke neraka," dia meracau repetitis, skleranya memerah. Arthur merasakan seluruh permukaan bola matanya memanas.

Persetan dengan julukan _Desa Keberkahan._ Baginya Herodsfoot bukan nirwana seperti yang terbayang dalam benak sejuta umat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki—sekarang sampai nanti," si pirang berbisik retoris, pahit, sembari menyeka sisa air minum yang mengering di sudut bibir pucat sang kawan. Dia merogoh kantung celana, menyodorkan anyelir yang ketiga untuk orang yang sudah dianggapnya _saudara_ tersebut. "Kelopaknya layu, terlalu lama kusimpan di sini. Gara-gara kau, _git_."

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, Arthur. _Muchas gracias,_ "

Antonio tertawa lemah di sela deru napasnya yang terengah. Dia membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Arthur, menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang menguar di sana. Dirasakannya sepasang lengan melingkari bahu dan pinggangnya yang tertutup selimut tebal, lelaki itu memejamkan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat kemudian; tanpa bertanya-tanya mungkinkah esok hari dia masih bisa menikmati tiupan angin pagi—atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.

.

.

.

Februari, 1919.

Penghujung musim dingin, angin menghantam kencang sekeliling tanpa ampunan. Menerbangkan daun-daun hitam di sisi setapak jalan, membawa kenangan jauh pada lain peradaban.

Boleh jadi perang sudah usai, tetapi duka masih menyelimuti seluruh belahan dunia. Penderitaan manusia-manusia di masa ini belum selesai. Tanah jadi korban galian; masih banyak jasad yang baru melesak ke liang lahat. Batu-batu nisan baru bermunculan di seluruh perkuburan. Bukan hanya perang yang jadi mesin pembunuh manusia. Partikel mikroskopis bernama virus itu juga jadi parasit menjamur. Mereka sama kejamnya.

Ada dua laki-laki, berdiri di bawah naungan pohon ek tua yang daunnya sudah berguguran; satu pria dewasa, satu pria kecil. Hijau dan biru laut—begitu warna mata mereka—memandang kosong gundukan tanah basah di bawah yang semalaman diguyur hujan.

"Ini sudah nyaris lewat dari sepekan dan aku masih tidak menyangkanya, sungguh," si bocah menuturkan bela sungkawanya dengan ekspresi kehilangan. Dia melirik sosok lelaki jangkung di hadapannya yang masih bungkam. Pelupuk matanya membengkak, dia yakin, pria ini pasti menghabiskan sebagian banyak waktunya untuk menguras air mata—walau nyatanya ia tetap berpura-pura tegar.

"Ibuku sempat _shock._ Bahkan menangis lama ketika tahu kabar dukanya. Kami merasa sangat kehilangan. Sangat," dia berbicara lagi, belum mendapat respons apa pun dari lawan dialog. Tetapi tepukan pelan di ubun-ubun cukup membuat atensinya teralih.

"Peter." Suara bariton itu memanggil namanya. Dia bersuara pada akhirnya. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Nyonya Campbell," tuturnya. Ia menarik senyum simpul tipis. Peter tak berkedip melihat wajah tampan lelaki di sampingnya yang sembab. Namun setelahnya anak itu mengangguk.

Lensa hijaunya redup, kembali terpaku pada nama yang terukir di atas permukaan nisan.

.

.

.

_**Arthur Kirkland** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Peter menghela napas. " _Dia_ orang baik, Tuan Fernández,"

"Kau benar. Dia keras kepala, sangat menyebalkan. Lidah sarkastisnya setajam ujung runcing pedang. Tapi dia orang berhati besar," Antonio menyetujuinya. Dia memegangi tengkuknya yang membeku. Sekilas memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling yang begitu sunyi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana bersama pohon-pohon gundul berukuran besar. Ah, dan langit kelabu.

Antonio terlalu lelah untuk terus menangisi semua. Kelenjar air matanya sudah mengering karena habis terpompa.

"Kalau dia tidak ada, mungkin aku yang akan mati saat itu," ia melanjutkan, merinding ketika angin mengecup pipi dan pelipisnya. Peter menaikkan alis tebalnya penasaran.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Antonio menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang-kencang. Tangannya terkepal. Dia tidak mau mengingatnya, kalau boleh jujur. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak dari si kecil Campbell.

"Penularannya amat cepat. Arthur langsung kena setelah aku sembuh," jawabnya singkat. Harusnya masih banyak kalimat penjelas yang keluar dari mulut, tapi Antonio tak mau bicara banyak. Dia bersidekap menerawang dirgantara di atas kepala. "Kau harus menjaga kondisimu, Peter. Siapa saja bisa kena sewaktu-waktu. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan," ia menambahkan.

Peter mengacungkan jempol dan memamerkan cengiran polos. Si pemuda latin tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Anak itu kadang membuatnya tenang. _Terkadang._

_Arturo tidak di sini sekarang._

"Omong-omong, Tuan Fernández! Apa kau akan kembali ke Spanyol setelah ini?"

Antonio merasakan ujung jas hitamnya ditarik pelan. Peter mengalih tajuk percakapan. Pria asal Spanyol itu berpikir sebentar untuk mencari jawaban.

Dia _pernah_ berencana pulang ke Malaga setelah urusannya di sini selesai. Baru wacana. Perang panjang yang berlangsung empat tahun kemarin jadi kendala. Dia sudah tinggal bersama Arthur terhitung enam tahun lalu dan itu waktu yang relatif lama.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak punya siapapun di Frigiliana. Tapi di sini aku punya Arthur," putusnya mantap. Ingin menertawai diri; sejak awal dia tak punya destinasi untuk _pulang._ Dia sudah tak memiliki keluarga di Frigiliana; hidupnya sebatang kara.

"Dan aku tidak tega meninggalkan rumahnya tak berpenghuni. Arthur sudah seperti adik kecilku. Mungkin aku akan pindah kewarganegaraan juga," sambungnya lugas, membiarkan semua kenangannya menguap ke udara.

Ah, ya. Dia tidak pernah punya saudara. Tetapi Arthur sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Yang membuatnya bangga ketika dia berhasil menyelesaikan misi negara, yang membuatnya cemas dan linglung ketika lama tak bersua. Yang membuatnya gemas kalau sedang ingin dimanja. Yang membuatnya naik pitam kalau sedang jadi biang jengkel.

Peter yang tadinya tertunduk muram menangkat dagu. Mata biru besarnya berbinar tak percaya, merasa terhibur, barangkali.

"Benarkah?! Aku pun berharap seperti itu!" serunya antusias. Dia menggenggam tangan besar milik Antonio, menariknya dari sana. "Kalau begitu, ayo pulang sekarang! Ibu akan memasak banyak makanan untuk kita!"

Antonio tertawa ringan menggubris tetangga kecilnya. Dia mencubit pelan pipi tembam si tuan muda keluarga Campbell. Anak ini menggemaskan.

"Kau duluan, Peter. Aku menyusul," perintahnya ramah. Peter menghela napas kecewa, mengecurutkan bibirnya, lalu menunjuk hidung mancung Antonio dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

"Aku menunggumu! Jangan berbohong lagi!"

Anak itu berseru, kemudian berlari menjauhi lelaki brunet tersebut. Sang tetangga memandanginya dari kejauhan.

"Ah ... kejam,"

Antonio meracau setelah akhirnya dia benar-benar berdiri di sana sendirian. Dia merogoh saku jas, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, lalu berjongkok di hadapan pusara di mana kawannya disemayamkan.

"Mawar yang kesembilan. Untukmu," ujarnya bermonolog sembari menaruh kembang elok itu di atas permukaan tanah. Warna kelopaknya gelap, merah tua, mendekati hitam. Masih segar dan berduri.

Antonio menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, mencengkeram rambut _brunet_ -nya dalam kekecewaan. Air matanya terburai dalam diam.

.

_Pengkhianat, Arthur. Kau pengkhianat._

* * *

**end**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> **glossary**
> 
>  
> 
> bienvenidos a casa: welcome home
> 
>  
> 
> **flower meaning**
> 
>  
> 
> yellow rose: friendship, welcome back, joy, gladness
> 
> 'black' rose: farewell
> 
> red carnation: admiration, friendship, pride, passion, love. (in spain culture) strength, protection and healing
> 
>  
> 
> **history talking + author's note**
> 
>  
> 
> (1) spanish influenza; flu spanyol; la grippe (1918-1919). ini pandemik yang bikin dunia gempar pasca perang dunia pertama. disebut spanish influenza karena dua spekulasi; flu ini pertama kali tersebar di spanyol, dan premis keduanya: beritanya pertama kali disebar oleh pers spanyol yang saat itu netral, gak ada di kubu manapun selama perang dunia satu berlangsung.
> 
> wabah ini menelan buanyaaak sekali korban di hampir seluruh belahan dunia. amerika dan britania jadi salah satu negara dengan korban terbanyaknya. diduga virus ini nyebar dari tentara-tentara yang pulang ke kampung halaman dan penularannya lumayan cepet. gejalanya kayak demam biasa; lesu, sakit kepala, dan demam. kalau udah parah, si penderita bisa batuk-batuk sampe muntah darah. penderitanya bisa meninggal dalam waktu cepat. ada yang cuma beberapa jam, ada juga yang sampe tiga hari. (ini juga jadi alesan kenapa flu spanyol disebut sebagai demam tiga hari) tapi ada juga yang sembuh dan itu jadi pengalaman mengerikan buat dia.
> 
> anyway, saya menyadur tentang pandemik flu spanyol ini dari situs; historic-uk, dailymail-uk, theguardian, dan history1990s. gak lupa om wikipedia x)) sila dibaca juga untuk memperjelas referensinya /digedor
> 
> (2) floriografi ini akarnya dari turki usmani, khususnya di konstantinopel, terus populer di inggris pas era-victoria (1820-1880an) setelah dipekerkenalkan sama mary wortley montagu. saya pakek mawar dan anyelir karena ... mawar ini bunga kebangsaannya inggris, sedangkan anyelir bunganya spanyol =)) /ea /digrebek
> 
> (3) tentang thankful village/blessed village di inggris dan wales. disebut demikian karena gak ada tentara asal desa ini yang gugur di medan perang. salah satunya desa herodsfoot di cornwall. menurut beberapa sumber, desa-desa tsb aman selama perang, walau ada beberapa rumah yang ancur lebur, dsb. selain herodsfoot, masih ada yang lainnya; stoke hammond di buckinghamshire, llanfihangel y creuddyn di cardiganshire, coln rogers, little sodbury, dan upper slaughter di glouchestershire, dll. tapi tetep aja ada yang meninggal gara-gara spanish influenza di sana, jadi yah ... ;_; /apasih
> 
> (4) fic ini didedikasikan untuk challenge bahasa bunga dan ... ulang tahun arthur kirkland, ayahanda tercinta! :^) :^) selamat ulang tahun, ayah chayaaanqz saya cinta ayah sama seperti saya cinta engspa :* /udah
> 
> (5) sekian a/n panjang saya yang mungkin ga bermutu 8') mohon maaf kalau ada inakurasi sejarah atau kesalahan lainnya. maaf sekali huhu :(( saya mah apa atuh daaa
> 
> ¡buen día!


End file.
